


Once In A Lifetime

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Niall says, breaking the silence, “You know who I am.”<br/>It’s not a question, but Harry looks up and nods anyway, blushing fiercely.<br/>Youtuber/Highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry sighed as he watched his feet while he walked, trying to keep them straight and less pigeon toed, but failing. A large, funny looking jock bumped into him, making a displeased face when he saw it was Harry. He sighed again, adjusting the strap of his backpack and turning into his classroom, head down. 

Harry made his way to his seat, third row over, third from the back. Dropping his bag on the floor, he plopped into his seat, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He just wanted school to be over, he was tired from staying up on tumblr and twitter till 3AM.

Normally, he wouldn’t stay up so late on a school night, maybe 1 if there was something good happening, but usually he was settling into bed at midnight, listening to music till he drifted to sleep.

Harry tapped his foot, trying to ignore the loud gossiping of his classmates, until he heard a loud, familiar laugh. His head whipped around, searching for where it came from, until his eyes landed on a blond boy, one row over and two seats down.

He instantly felt his cheeks flushing, and turned to the front of the room again.  _Niall Horan_  was in his class, _Youtube famous_  Niall Horan. 

Niall Horan who he was completely inlove, and boarder line obsessed with.

\- x - 

Harry stayed facing forward the whole class, though not easily. He really just wanted to admire Nialls pretty blue eyes, new braceless smile and all around beautiful face in person. But really, he was weird enough, he didn’t need  people to see him ogling the new kid and hold that against him too.

But, by not staring, he missed Nialls adorable, confused face popping up from where it was resting on his desk when the teacher called his name for rolecall.

Harry Styles. He knew that name, very well actually.

\- x -

Harry’s just finished doing dishes from supper when his phone buzzes on the counter. He dries his hands off before grabbing it and heading up the stairs to his room. 

 **@NiallOfficial**  New daily vlog! Check it out! ;)

Harry lets out a small squeal of excitement. He loves Nialls daily vlogs, and yeah he likes the artsy videos, music videos to Nialls favorite songs or funny random things and collabs too, but daily vlogs make him feel closer to Niall, like they’re friends, like they know each other.

After dumping himself onto his bed on his stomach, he opens his laptop and goes to Nialls vlog channel immediately. The thumbnail is a picture of his school, and that’s a little weird and surreal too him.

Its mostly just Niall giving updates between classes, but Harry loves it anyway.

It’s 10 minutes long, and only 5 minutes in. Nialls sitting on the grass against a brick wall, which he knows is the school.

“So,” Niall says to the camera, “I’d say it’s been a pretty good day so far. I met some people who watch my videos, so that was weird, taking fan pics in a hallway at my new school, but it was really amazing too. 

“My last class was health, which is basically just Sex Ed, and it’s in the drama room. What the fuck? That’s weird right? Anyway, there was this kid, Louis, who looks like peter pan, and he threw  _twenty_  pencils up and got them stuck to the ceiling without the teacher noticing!” 

Niall laughs loudly, his head thrown back and eyes squinting and Harry blushes thinking about how cute he is. “It was so funny! We talked for a bit too, hilarious lad that one!”

It continues of random shots of him walking through the hallways, a few freshmen saying hi, him and Louis shooting spit balls at Liam Payne - Louis’ best friend - while he does his work, and him ranting about nothing in usual Niall fashion when he’s back home.

Its kind of crazy to see Niall in his school, in his town, people he knows in his vlog, and him hanging out with his kind-of-friends (Louis and Liam, Zayn very briefly too)

It’s like his fantasy life and his real life clashing together into one, except he’s still a blushing, stuttering idiot who cant say hi too the pretty boy, where as in his fantasies he’s calm and cool and charming and completely woo’s Niall.

He’ll work on it.

\- x -

It’s been two weeks since Niall moved to town, and Harry’s successfully avoided him the whole time. 

He doesnt know  _why_  he’s avoiding Niall. Like, it’s not like he  _knows_  Harry’s flailing fangirl who drools all over himself just at the mention of Nialls name, right?

Except, thats exactly it. Harry feels like he  _does_  know, and there may not be anything wrong with that, but he’s still slightly embarrassed about it. It’s no secret Harry’s a fan of Niall, people he doesn’t even know have come up to him in the hall to tell him Niall goes to Cowell High now, so yeah, he’s not ashamed.

He’s just shy, and the way Niall looks at him when they do eventually make eye contact sends him into a blushing fit. Like he knows. And like, what if he’s creeped out? Harry would die,  _absolutely die_ , if once he got his shit together and talked to Niall, he found out Niall was terrified of him. 

So, he just avoids him. Eats lunch outside alone of Zayn is dragged off by Liam, who he’s now apparently completely smitten with,  to see Louis who happens to be permanently attached too Nialls side since the spit balls.

Louis’ been in more of Nialls vlogs, hanging out at one of their houses or causing trouble in town. Niall uploaded a video on his main channel that was extremely funny, Harry’s cheeks hurt by the time it was done. 

People seemed to trust and love both Niall and Louis, so some how they got a bunch of peoples locker combo’s, hid in them and scared the living shit out of people when they opened the locker. They also hid through out the school, in trash cans and nooks and crannies. 

Niall hid under Mr.Smith’s desk, and grabbed at his ankles when he sat down. Mr.Smith screamed more high pitched than Harry thought someone that huge could (Mr.Smith was also a gym teacher, and completely ripped) and ended up kicking Niall in the shoulder, though not hard enough to actually hurt him. Niall fell out from under the desk, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, literally vibrating on the floor with no noise coming out.

Mr.Smith was cool about it, laughed it off and brofisted Niall and Louis, who was in a corner filming it all. Harry actually face palmed when Mr.Smith called Niall ‘brah’ trying to be cool. 

So yeah, he see’s his best friend (Zayn) and his friends in the vlogs of the boy he constantly thinks about even though he’s never  _actually_  spoken to him, and no, he’s not jealous. 

But really, he is, at least a little.

\- x -

Avoiding Niall gets harder and harder, though. One, because he’s tired of it, he wants to be Niall’s friend, wants to say hi and tell him that he’s a huge fan, but he’s scared. And two, because it’s like Niall’s seeking him out or something.

Zayn told him Niall’s been asking about him, his name and why he never hangs out with them even though he’s Zayns best friend. Zayn, bless his soul, told him Harry’s kind of a solitary person, which isn’t a lie, Harry’s okay being alone, only really needs Zayn around, but isn’t upset if Zayn wants to do something with other people. 

Another week later, and Zayn’s telling him Niall’s insisting he comes to hangout with them when they have a movie night. 

Harry was terrified on his way to Zayn’s house, where they’re all staying, but other than saying hey and making short small talk, Niall didn’t really say much to him, which put him at ease.

“Zayn!” Louis shouts from the kitchen, “You  _twat_! How the fuck are we supposed to have a movie night with no popcorn or chips  _or_  beer!?”

“Oh,” Zayn says quietly, “I forgot, I’ll just go now. Be back in like twenty minutes, don’t start without me!” He says, getting up from his spot on the couch. 

“Wait!” Louis shouts again, running out of the kitchen, “I’m coming too!”

“Fine,” Zayn sighs, “Hurry up.”

Harry tenses as he watches them leave, starting to get nervous again. But Liams here, so that’s okay, it doesn’t have to be awkward. Hopefully.

 _Call me maybe_  starts blaring, and Harry’s eyes shoot to Liam, who flushes and gets up to walk into the kitchen. “Sorry, it’s Andy. I’ll be back lads!”

Well, fuck.

Its silent for three minutes, Harry knows because he’s trying to look distracted on his own phone, but really he’s just staring at the time and praying for Louis and Zayn or Liam to come back.

“So,” Niall says, breaking the silence, “You know who I am.”

It’s not a question, but Harry looks up and nods anyway, blushing fiercely.

“Why haven’t you talked too me then?” He asks.

“I don’t know. I’m quiet, really shy. Shit at approaching people. Also a little embarrassed.” Harry says, peeking at Niall on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. 

Niall laughs a little, smiling at Harry making him blush again. He really needs to stop that.

“You made me the mixtape didn’t you?”

Harry’s heart drops to his stomach because  _of course_  he’d forget about the mixtape which okay,  _maybe_  it happened to all be love songs, but it was completely a coincidence. 

“Uh,” Harry clears his throat awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess I did.” Nialls face completely lights up, and Harry gets a little dizzy from the beauty of it. “How’d you remember that? You get tonnes of mail.”

“I loved it!” Niall exclaims, “It’s on my phone! See!?” He says, pulling out his phone, turning the screen for Harry to see a playlist with the title ‘Harry Styles’ and all the songs.

Harry’s heart swells, he cant believe Niall Horan actually likes his stupid lovey dovey mixtape. “Oh, well…I’m glad you like it?”

Niall nods, smiling wide and pocketing his phone again. “So, um.. I’m making a vlog, if you don’t want to be in it just say so.” He says a little awkwardly, the most unsure Harry’s ever heard him sound. “I’m just telling you cause I’ll probably film some stuff later.”

Harry nods and they exchange shy smiles. “Yeah, that’s fine I suppose.”

“Great! Can I introduce you now then!?” Niall asks excitedly.

“Um, alright.” 

Niall pulls out a small Canon digital camera Harry’s seen so many times before, and presses the large button at the top after pointing it at himself. “Hey guys!” He says waving, “So, like i said me and the lads are having a movie night, and Harry’s here!” He cheers happily. 

Harry feels his heart bursting with how adorable Niall is when he films, looking like an excited puppy all the time. “Say hi Harry!” He says pointing the camera at Harry where he’s seated on the dull blue couch.

Harry nods once, smiling lopsided and shy. “Hi.” 

“Harry’s got great taste in music, don’t you Harry?” Niall asks, winking at him from behind the camera.

Harry nearly chokes. “Uh yeah, I guess you could say that. Thanks mate.”

Niall opens his mouth too respond, but the door crashes open and Louis comes running in followed by Zayn, who’s shouting something along the lines of ‘you’re dead Tomlinson!’ and Niall runs up the stairs after them, cackling madly.

\- x - 

Half way through the third movie, 21 jump street, Louis passes out. Niall whisper shouts ‘Harry!’ and Harry’s head instantly turns to look at Niall, like he’s controlled by him. “We should fuck with him yeah?” Niall asks quietly.

It’s just them, since Liam and Zayn started making out and Niall and Louis started shouting at them to get a room, and that’s exactly what they did. 

Harry contemplates it. He doesn’t really know if he wants to fuck with Louis, because there will definitely be payback, but, Niall looks so hopeful. So of course he agrees and blushes again when Niall beams. “Sick! Okay, lets go look for shit in the kitchen yeah?” Harry nods and follows Niall into the kitchen. 

“Louis passed out,” He whispers to his camera, “So Harry and I” He stands beside Harry to get them both in the shot, and Harry’s skin burns where they’re arms are touching and he clenches his hands into fists in his pockets, “are going to fuck with him.” He giggles and Harry smiles fondly at him. 

They start rummaging through the drawers, Niall cracking stupid jokes about what they find, until Harry pulls out a roll of duct tape and grins madly. “What are you thinkin’ mate?” 

“He’s on the arm chair.” Harry says, like that explains everything.

“Yeah?” Niall says confused.

“So we can duct tape him too it, bang some pots and pans after to scare the shit out of him and see how he reacts.”

Niall starts snorting with laughter, wheezing out a ‘brilliant!’ through it.

\- x -

There’s still enough lights on in the living room that Niall can film it, so he sets his camera down on the tv stand, getting a perfect view of Louis passed out on the arm chair, his head lolled to the side and mouth hung open.

They duct tape his arms to the arms of the chair first, then  his chest around the back of the chair, and then they tape all around the base of the chair, so the duct tape that’s already down is getting secured, and his legs are getting taped to the chair.

Niall’s giggling like a maniac, making Harry laugh too, and he’s really surprised Louis hasnt woken up yet. He’d stirred a bit half way through, leaning his head to the other side and closing his mouth. So when they’re done, Harry tests his luck and duct tapes it shut, which Niall finds hilarious, and he feels proud for making Niall laugh so much.

Niall goes to get the camera, and stands a foot away from the chair. Harry comes back from the kitchen with a pot and a pan, and stands on the other side of the chair.

He bangs them together right by Louis’ ear, and he jumps awake with a muffled shout. He pauses, looking down at himself confused, before looking up and shouting again, trying to wriggle free.

Niall and Harry laugh madly, then a door slams open and Liam and Zayn come running out, still fully clothed but very much flushed and disheveled. They see Louis and burst out laughing right away.

Eventually, everyone is in tears from laughing. Except Louis, who is still wriggling and growling and trying to kick them.

“You want out Louis?” Harry asks teasingly.

Louis looks up with pleading eyes, and nods. Harry thinks about it for a second. “I don’t know. I think we should have more fun Lou!” He says, “Don’t you think?” Harry asks, turning to the other boys, only briefly processing the camera pointed at him.

“Make him smell his own shoes!” Liam says excitedly. It’s pretty lame, but Louis shouts again and shakes his had furiously. 

Harry laughs and pulls off one of Louis’ toms making everyone groan.

“Ew! Do it Haz!” Niall shouts. 

Harry puts the shoe to Louis’ face and everyone laughs once again when his eyes widen and he draws his head back, whimpering.

Harry pulls the shoe away, and laughs for a minute before taking pity on Louis, he looks absolutely miserable.

He pulls the tape off Louis mouth, which happens to hurt more than he expected, he learns, when Louis cries out and then yells “Ow! Be gentle you asshole!” But Harry can tell that even he’s trying not to laugh now.  

“This is gonna kill my arm and shin hair, you jackasses! Who’s idea was this!?”

“That would be Harry’s.” Niall says, sounding slightly proud. Harry smiles and starts taking more tape off Lou to hide his blush because seriously, why cant he just  _stop_?

\- x -

The vlog ends up being really hilarious, and Harry reads comments about how funny and cute he is, gains 300 followers on twitter and Jesse from PrankVsPrank tweets him and Niall telling them they’ve made him proud.

He and Niall become closer and closer. Since Liam and Zayn have been off in their own world since that night, and Louis has found himself more and more interested in Liam’s friend Andy.

They listen to their - as they’ve come to call it - playlist very often, and Harry goes with Niall to random abandoned buildings, fields, beaches, lakes, and other strange places for his videos. 

When Niall gets bored of filming they sit somewhere and talk and joke around. They have a lot in common, which Harry already knew, and he feels like before he and Niall started hanging out, Niall was a best friend who moved away and he missed greatly, that has come back and reconnected with him. 

Harry likes how easy things are with Niall. They find the same things funny, they want to see the same moves and they like the same songs. They have mostly the same point of view on things, or agree completely once the others is explained to them.

Niall teases Harry and tells him he’s cute when he blushes, and Harry brushes it off. Niall’s just like that, he tells Zayn he looks sexy in his leather jacket and he tells Liam hes adorable when he gets embarrassed. He tells Louis he likes his arse, and often grabs it too. It’s just Niall, it’s not a big deal.

So, they’re kind of inseparable and Niall compliments him and tries to force him into making a channel when he finds out Harry sings like angel, but Harry instantly shuts down the idea. 

Harry smiles fondly and supports him and tells him how great his new video is when he shows it to Harry after he’s finished editing but is to nervous to post it. Harry’s learnt he’s always very unsure of his videos, and gets very scared to post them, then grins like an (completely adorable) idiot when his fans love it.

Harry’s never been happier.

\- x -

It’s been three months of Niall being a constant in his life, so he’s a little sad when Niall cancels their plans to go see  _Spring Breakers_  because he has to edit.

He understands though, this is Nialls hobby and his job and his baby. He understands. But that doesn’t mean he’s not a tad hurt when he offers to go keep him company, like he usually does, and Niall tells him it’s fine and that he’ll see him tomorrow.

So Harry ends up watching  _Clueless_  on Netflix alone in his room and then passes out half way through  _Its A Boy Girl Thing_.

\- x - 

The next day at school Niall’s a mess. He looks dead, bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot, the same clothes from the day before, his hair is a ruffled mess but Harry finds it impossibly endearing.

He fidgets constantly, which isn’t exactly  _not_  normal, but he’s just - sketched out and distant.

He gazes off into nothing and seems hesitant and shy with Harry, and that’s never happened before so he’s a little worried.

“Y’alright?” He asks Niall at lunch while he stares down at his corn. 

Niall looks up, looking a little surprised to see Harry there, but why would he?

Harry’s always there.

“Yeah,” He says nodding. “M’good. I just, was up late editing…It’s something big, I wanted it to be perfect.”

Harry smiles softly. “I’m sure it is, I can’t wait to see it.”

Niall nods and looks a little scared, and Harry’s so confused, just trying to figure out whats going on.

\- x -

When Harry gets home he makes a turkey and cheese sandwich and heads up to his room, lays on his bed and starts up  _Its A Boy Girl Thing_  from where he left off the night before.

He’s almost done the movie, only 15 minutes left, when he gets a text from Niall.

‘ **videos up..watch it?** ’

He texts back a quick ‘ **right away:)** ’ before closing the movie, and going to Youtube.

His heart nearly stops when he see’s Nialls new video title.

**Styles.**

He opens the video, and it starts with a black background and white cursive text that says  ** _Harry Styles…_**

It fades into video of him, and a song starts playing. ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHy9mLJ7enk))

_A summer rain is passing over_   
_And it feels like a dream_   
_I could run and look for shelter_   
_but you hold onto me_

He’s walking around an old, broken, abandoned building with graffiti all over it, balancing on one of the railings. His arms are spread out and his head is down, watching his feet.

_Im under your skies_   
_Im caught in your eyes_   
_Dont you know you stop the room_   
_and all that I can see is you_   
_I’m standing where the lighning strikes_   
_I know this doesn’t happen twice_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime_

Now it’s him at the lunch table at school, laughing and talking with the boys, he looks at Niall behind the camera, and it zooms in and focuses on his eyes, blinking shut a few times.

_There’s so much that I have told you_   
_But its all in my head_   
_Ask me anything you want to_   
_Cause the answer is yes_   
_I’ll spend my whole life_   
_Just being caught up in your eyes_   
_Dont you know you stop the room_   
_and all that I can see is you_   
_I’m standing where the lighning strikes_   
_I know this doesn’t happen twice_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime_   
_So before the storm is passed_   
_I just want to ask_   
_Can we make this moment last?_

Harry didn’t even know Niall was filming this part, but it’s them sitting on Nialls bed, side by side with their legs stretched out, Harry’s laughing and telling a story about his old cat, he remembers, Nialls smiling softly at him and he never noticed the way Niall looks at him, like he holds the world and everything he’s saying is so interesting, but Harry knows it was a pretty shit story.

_Dont you know you stop the room_   
_and all that I can see is you_   
_I’m standing where the lightning strikes_   
_I know this doesn’t happen twice_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_   
_You must be my once in a lifetime_

Then time its Harry on Zayns couch with Louis, Liam and Zayn, but everything but Harry is blurry and out of focus.

The song ends and it goes to black again. Harry’s confused until more text comes up.

_**I know this doesn’t happen twice…** _

It fades out, and more text slowly comes up again. 

_**You must be my once in a lifetime…** _

It fades out again, then  _ **‘Will you be my boyfriend?’**_  comes up. 

 Harry’s heart is pounding, he’s pretty sure he’s about to have a heart attack, if it doesn’t just beat right out of his chest.

 **‘I saw’**  he texts Niall.

 **‘And?’**  He gets back a second later.

 **‘Where are you?’**  He replies.

**‘Outside.’**

Harry runs downstairs, throws open the door and stops when he see’s Niall standing on the steps looking at him nervously.

It hits him how beautiful Niall is, inside and out. He put all this work into asking him to be his boyfriend in the most incredible and sweet way, and he’s the most stunning person he’s ever seen.

He realizes he’s been standing there staring like an idiot when he see’s the worry in Nialls eyes, and launches himself at the blond boy, wrapping his arms around Nialls shoulders and shoving his face in the crook of his neck.

Niall laughs and steadies himself, hugging Harry back.

Harry kisses the skin on Nialls neck softly, before bringing his lips to his ear.

‘Yes.’ He whispers.

\- x -

It turns out, Niall had a camera hidden so he could put it in his vlog, everyone congratulated them and cooed over how cute they were in the comments. They even got tweets from people like Tyler Oakley, Alfie Deyes, MazziMazz, and Sawyer Hartman.

So, maybe he was wrong. 

 _Now_  he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
